One such support column is for example known from DE-A-22 60 140. In this known approach the mount is made of a rectangular frame with two vertical side portions and a lower plate and an upper plate. This frame is vertically adjustably guided along both of its vertical side portions in a rigid guide connected with the column foot.
The lower plate carries two linear drives. The upper plate is connected with the head portion by a rigid rod and a cardan joint. This support column requires much space. Because of the rigid frame the minimum height to which the head portion, and with it the patient support means, can be lowered is relatively high.
The invention has as its object to so make a support column of the known type that it has a small space requirement, especially so that it has a small diameter, and so that the adjustable range of the head portion is larger, particularly in that the head portion and with it the patient support means can be lowered to a greater degree.